dumbledore's big mess up
by Madara92
Summary: set after otp harry finds out dumbledore is not a saint like everyone thinks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. . Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't read Harry is a hocrux but not for long

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

Harry Potter was not your average boy, soon to be man. Harry was 15 about to turn 16 on July 31st.

It was June 15th and the summer holidays had started 2 weeks before. Now most teenagers would be ecstatic about this but not Harry.

You see, Harry was a wizard. He attends a wizarding boarding school by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He liked being at Hogwarts because he could learn magic and he had friends there that he could hang out with and talk to.

During the Summer, however, he had to live with his relatives, the Dursleys. His Aunt Petunia, who was his mother's sister, her husband, Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley. Now you may wonder what was wrong with that. Sure he may miss his school friends but wouldn't he want to spend time with his family and friends there? The thing is that the Dursley's HATED anything that they classed abnormal and the biggest thing was magic. They hated it so in turn they hated Harry.

Harry had been left on their doorstep when he was just one year old on November 1st 1991. The Dusrley's feelings toward him reflected in their actions toward him. Up until his 11th birthday when he got his Hogwarts letter his bedroom had been the cupboard under the stairs, after that he had been given Dudley's second bedroom out of fear that they would get in trouble with wizards.

Ever since he was old enough he had been made to do all the chores in the household. Including; cooking, cleaning, weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, painting the shed and fence when it needed doing, vacuuming, dusting, dishes, laundry, and whatever else his Aunt and Uncle could think of.

When he was old enough he had started school with Dudley. Not by his relatives choice of course. They didn't want questions being asked had he not turned up. It was when he started school that his had finally learned his real name. He had always thought is way 'Boy' as that is all he could remember ever being called.

He remembered coming home after their first test at the end of the first week of school. He had gotten full marks while Dudley had failed. After the punishment that he received for that he soon learned not to do better than Dudley and so his marks dropped. Though the teachers asked questions they soon stopped and just went along with it.

The punishments that Harry received varied. Sometimes he was locked in his room for a while, sometimes he was locked in his room without food for days and sometimes (though rare) he was beaten.

This summer was different though. The Dursleys were taking the Orders threat seriously and so Harry was left alone to do as he pleased. The Dursleys stayed out of his way and he had no chores.

At the moment Harry was thinking about everything he had come to realize in the last two weeks.

Sirius' death was not his entirely fault. The blame laid with Snape, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Sirius himself. Snape because he couldn't let go of a schoolboy grudge long enough to teach him Occlumency, Bellatrix because she was to one to send him through the veil, Voldemort because he is the on behind the whole thing, Dumbledore because he hadn't told him anything he needed to know, such as the prophecy and the fact that his scar was connected to Voldemort and therefore Voldemort could send him real and false visions, and Sirius because he wasn't taking the duel seriously and let himself be distracted.

After thinking about Dumbledore's part in Sirius' death he started thinking about what happened each school year and came to a conclusion. Dumbledore knew. Either that or he was behind everything. The Headmaster of Hogwarts knew everything that happened within the castles walls as the portraits, the ghosts and even Hogwarts herself let him know what was going on. At least that's what it said in Hogwarts, A History.

Yes he had finally read it after years of Hermione telling him that he should.

Another thing he wondered about was the Weasley's. Why would a woman who had 2 children already graduated from Hogwarts, 3 children currently attending Hogwarts, 1 stating that year and 1 due to start the year after walk through a muggle train station yelling for all the world to hear "Now, where is platform 9¾?". Harry hoped beyond hope that it was just a coincidence and nothing more. Though they had not done that since his first year.

Harry also hoped that his friends were his friends and not just friends with him because of his fame or something like that. Though after thinking about it for a long while he realized that Ron had not ever been that good of a friend. He always got jealous of Harry. Harry honestly had no idea why he was still friends with the red head especially after the events of fourth year. But he would come back to that later.

He had sent the first week going over all of this and had decided to come up with solutions to all the problems later. For the last week he had been rereading all his course books from the different years at Hogwarts.

Chapter 2: Preparations

Harry sighed and then stretched. He had spent the last month and a half studying all his school books as well as some he had owl ordered from Flourish and Blotts. He had even got a beginners book on Occlumency and was finally making a little progress. Though it would still take years.

Some of the other things he was studying were; school subjects such as, potions, transfiguration, Charms, DADA as well as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and other subjects such as, duelling, healing, politics, laws, about the ministry for magic, and a lot of other miscellaneous subjects.

He had also started exercising daily. He figured it would be a good idea as it would help him with duelling. The fitter you were the longer you could stand in a duel. He had taken to running for an hour or two every morning and night. And doing push ups, sit ups and lifting the weights he had found in the bin at the start of summer. Over all it was having a good effect. He was starting to fill out and get some muscles. Though he still hadn't grown which annoyed him a lot. He was currently 5'4" and was the shortest boy at Hogwarts from 3rd year and up.

He had sent a note to Gringotts about getting some muggles money. He had to explain that he didn't have his key as he had lent it to someone and had yet to get it back. A reply letter came with a key attached and said to drop some of his blood on to it to see if he was who he said he was and when they (the goblins) got confirmation ( apparently they'll know if the key is successfully activated or not) they would send the money he asked for. It also said not to lend the key to anyone as only the vault owner or a member of the family should have it.

As he now had some muggle money he had started Martial Arts lessons down at a local dojo. It was helping a lot with the exercise he was doing. At night when he couldn't sleep due to nightmares or some such he had compiled a list of things to do and check. The list looked like this. To Do 1 Study as many subjects as possible to help beat Voldemort. 2 Master Occlumency. 3 Get into shape, exercise. 4 Do better at school. 5 Find out if my friends are my friends. 6 Get to Diagon Alley That was the list so far but he knew that he would be adding to it as he went. It was now the evening of July 30th and in 10 minutes he would officially be 16. He was continuing with the tradition he had started after his first year at Hogwarts. He would stay up to midnight and open his friends presents before going to sleep. He would then send thank you letters to each of his friends for their gifts when he woke up in the morning. Harry was currently looking through an old Quidditch magazine to pass the time. When he looked up he saw it was now only a minute til midnight, so he put away his magazine and started counting down.

"30…29…28…15…14…..5…4…3…2…1…" but before he could say zero he was overwhelmed with pain. The pain seemed to have come out of nowhere. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Thankfully he passed out before long. His last thought as he looked out the window and saw the owls heading his way before succumbing to unconsciousness was 'I'm glad I left the window open!'

**********DMHP***********

When Harry finally regained consciousness the sun was already high in the sky. He got up slowly and realized that he no longer felt any pain at all. He looked around his room and spotted the owls waiting with letters and parcels tied to their legs. So he went about freeing them of their burden.

After all the owls had gone except his own snowy owl, Hedwig, he set about opening the presents and letters.

From Hermione he got a book on all the different careers that the magical world had. Her letter stated that he should have a back up if he either couldn't or didn't want to be an Auror any longer. He had to smile at that. Hermione was always thinking ahead. He had already decided during the summer that he didn't was to be an Auror any longer, so he was grateful to his friend for the book and he promised himself that he would read it before he returned to Hogwarts. From Ron he got some Honeydukes Chocolates. From Ginny he got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. From Mrs. Weasley he got the usual fudge and mince pies. From Luna he got a years subscription to The Quibbler a newspaper that her dad owned and that Harry preferred to the Daily Prophet. Sure The Quibbler was usually filled with outlandish things but who knows it could be true. From Neville he got 2 books one about dueling and the other about dueling techniques. Harry smiled at this. It would be a great help. He had sent Neville a book about careers for those good at Herbology and a second book all about muggle plants as it was his birthday as well. He got a few other presents from others as well. He got a set of DADA books from Remus who said in his letter that he and Sirius had been planning to give them to him and he thought that Sirius would still want him to have them. He got a container of Jokes from the Weasley twins which he refused to open as the twins were known jokesters and liked to play pranks on everyone. And he got a book on the animagus transformation from Tonks. Harry carefully put all his presents away with a smile and then sat at his desk with a quill and some parchment to write thank you letters. When he had completed this task he stood and stretched, before heading for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. He had already decided that he would relax for his birthday, so that meant no exercising or reading just relaxing. He had completed his shower and had gotten dressed. He moved in front of the mirror to see if he could do anything with his hair. What he saw in the mirror almost made him faint. Staring back at him was not the same person as yesterday. Yesterday there had been a scrawny boy with messy short ebony black hair, with glasses hiding dull green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that stood at 5'4" with tanned skin. Today there was a tall, well muscled, young man with shoulder length straight ebony black hair, with glasses hiding shining bright emerald green eyes and his scar had faded some. He also now stood at 5'7" with pale skin, not sickly pale but a nice pale. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He honestly could not put into words what he was feeling at that moment. He dazedly went back to his room and sat on the bed. After about an hour of sitting there thinking he concluded that the pain the night before must have been the change that had happened to him. He also decided that there was nothing he could do about it and that he kind of liked the change anyway. He would just have to look up why it had happened when he got the chance. Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar owl wanting to be let in. So he got up and opened the window. Once the had relived the owl of the letter it was carrying it took a drink from Hedwig's dish and flew back out the window. Harry looked down at the letter and noticed the crest on the seal of the envelope. It was a familiar crest but he just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen it before. Being as curious as he usually was and throwing caution into the wind he opened the letter. Surprisingly it turned out to be from Gringotts. Dear Mr. Potter We here at Gringotts would like to offer you condolences for the loss of your godfather, Sirius Black. We are writing to you today to inform you that Mr. Black's, will needs to be read at the earliest possible convenience. It is stated in Mr. Black's will that you are to hear the will before everyone else. Please come to Gringotts as soon as possible. Just show the Goblin at the counter this letter and he will show you where to go. Yours sincerely Ragnok Head of Gringotts Harry felt tears fill his eyes and let them fall down his face. He cried for a good 20 minutes. When he stopped he felt better than he had in ages. He started thinking about how to get to Gringotts when Fawkes, Dumbledores, Phoenix appeared. He gently removed the letter from the magnificent bird, noticing that Fawkes seemed angry for some reason but the anger didn't seem to be directed at him thankfully. Finally removing the letter he started reading. Harry

I trust you are well. I am writing to tell you not to leave your Aunts house for any reason. We have information that a letter may be sent trying to get you to leave but you must not. It is for your own good.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry was mad, no scratch that, he was furious. Who the hell was Dumbledore to tell him he couldn't go to his own godfathers will reading. Oh, he may not have said it straight out but it was implied.

He looked up and saw that Fawkes was still there so he got out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a reply.

Yes, Sir.

HP

Was all it said. Though despite what he told the headmaster he was sure as hell going to the will reading. Nothing was going to stop him.

Now he just needed a plan. Chapter 3: The EscapeHarry now had a plan. True, it was a long shot but that was because it included the Dursleys helping him. But he hoped that the incentive of not having to put up with him anymore would be enough for them to do as he asked. He glanced out the window to see if he could figure out who was guarding him. He had become pretty good at that over the last two months. He had a list of who usually guarded him and when. Right now should be…. Yup there it was. Tonks had just tripped over. Again. Harry sighed and shook his head. He really liked Tonks. She was a good person but seriously, her clumsiness was going to get her into trouble some day. Though he had seen her duel and she didn't seem clumsy then. Hmm… there's a thought. Maybe she's not really that clumsy. He shrugged. He'd find out one day hopefully. But right now he had to just make sure that his plan would work before he tried to include the Dursleys. So the plan was, he would ask Vernon to drop him off near the Leaky Cauldron on the way to work, making sure to mention that if he did this he would never see him again, once there he would sneak through the Leaky Cauldron with the baseball cap he had hiding his scar and make his way to Gringotts. He really hoped this worked. Oh well… may as well get it over with and ask. He thought as he stood and headed down stairs. Once down stairs he made his way to the living room where the family was watching TV. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry said. "What, Boy, Can't you see I'm busy?" Vernon growled. "Sorry, Uncle Vernon." Harry said though he wasn't sorry at all.. "I was wondering if you could drop me off in London on your way to work tomorrow.." "And why would I do that?" He growled. "Because if you do you will never have to see me again. All you have to do is let me hide in the backseat of the car, drop me off in London and I'll never come back here if I can help it." Harry explained. "Why are you going to hide in the backseat?" Dudley asked. "That's stupid." "Not if you want to get rid of me its not. If any w… anyone from my world saw me leaving, I'd be right back here." Harry said. "Oh." Was the answer he got. He could tell that Vernon was thinking about it really hard because his face kept changing colours. Finally though he seemed to come to a decision and Harry hoped he would agree. "Fine, Boy. Be ready to leave at 7am sharp or I'll leave without you. This is your only chance. Got it?" Vernon asked. "Yes, Sir." Harry said before going back upstairs. The next morning the alarm clock woke Harry up at six. He looked around the small room to make sure he had everything. The night before he had packed the things that he wanted to take with him, which was almost everything except Dudleys hand-me-down clothes. He decided that he was going to take one pair of clothes (the one he was wearing) and buy some new clothes later after the will. Harry made sure that his dress robes were at the top on his trunk as he was planning to change into them when he got to Diagon Alley, he refused to turn up at Gringotts for his godfathers will dressed in second-hand clothing that didn't fit him. He heard the alarm clock go off again to say it was 7.55am so he let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to fly around for a few days then to come find him and then headed down stairs to the kitchen. Once there he met Vernon and without a word they headed out the door leading to the garage, where Harry climbed into the back seat and laid down on the floor. Vernon got into the car and started it before opening the garage door. He pulled out of the driveway, down the street and around the corner. Once they were a few blocks away Harry sat up and put his seatbelt on.

He looked up through the rearview mirror where he could see Vernon 's face. Vernon looked like he was fighting with himself whether to be angry he was being dragged into this or happy at the thought of never having to see Harry again. Not too long later they stopped where Harry had asked to be dropped off. Harry decided to be nice and left ₤200 on the back seat for Vernon to find. No need for Vernon to find out he had money and try to get it all. Not that he would be able to of course. As soon as he had gotten out of the car and shut the door, Vernon speed off. With a shrug Harry headed off to the Leaky Cauldron.. As he was walking along the street he looked at the shops around him. There were quiet a few things that looked interesting. He happened to walk past a clothing shop where he saw some clothes he really liked, so decided to come back after he finished his shopping in the wizarding world and do some shopping here. He liked the idea of finally finding his own style instead of being forced into Dudley 's old clothe.

That made him stop for a second and think. He realised that it wasn't just his clothes he was being forced into. It was what he did in everyday life. Such as; how he let Ron convince him goof off with him instead of studying, how he tried to be what the wizarding world wanted him to be and not himself..

He decided then and there that more than just a little was going to change. He was going to be himself this year. He was going to find his own style of clothing he liked, he was going to study more, and he was going to be himself not someone the wizarding world wanted him to be. He refused to do as others wanted him to anymore. Sure he would take advice but that didn't mean that he would do what others said for him to that in mind he started walking again, he was almost at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. A minute later he was walking through the dirty looking pub with his head down so as to hopefully not be recognised. As he passed by Tom he had a thought and stopped. The friendly barkeeper had helped him a lot the summer before his third year and hadn't told anyone he was there. So he turned back to Tom."Hey, Tom." Harry said softly, not wanting to draw looked up from the glasses he was drying and squinted at him. Harry lifted his bangs slightly so only he could see the scar.

"Hello James, what can I do for you?" Tom asked with a toothy smile..

"Could you maybe shrink my trunk for me please?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, lad." Tom said. He then pulled out his wand and cast the shrinking spell at the trunk. The trunk started getting smaller and smaller till it was no bigger than a deck of cards. "There you go."

"Thank you so much Tom." Harry said."No problem, lad. Take care now." Tom waved as Harry left through the back door with his trunk in his in the court yard out the back of the pub, Harry tapped the brick needed to open the portal to Diagon Alley and headed through the archway.

He made his way through the Alley again keeping his head down as to not be recognised. He finally made it to Gringotts with no problems.

Harry stopped and looked up at the magnificent white building. He then took a deep breath and headed up to stairs and through the doors. Chapter 4: The Will and Old Friends, Part 1

Once Harry was inside Gringotts he stopped to have a quick look around before heading toward the shortest line. As he waited his turn he had another look around. It seemed to be really busy that day. The place was really crowded.

Finally it was his turn. He walked up to the counter and waited for the goblin to greet him. Finally after a few minutes the goblin looked up.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, thank you. I received this letter and hoped you could direct me as to where I am meant to go." Harry said while handing over the letter.

The goblin took the letter and read through it thoroughly. Once he had finished he looked at Harry carefully, before calling something in Gobbledegook.

"A goblin will show you the way, Mr. Potter." The goblin said as another goblin arrived.

"Thank you. May you gold always flow." Harry replied before turning to follow the other goblin missing the looks of surprise and respect from all the goblins who had heard his parting comment.

The other goblin lead him down several hallways before stopping in front of a door.

"Wait here, please." He requested before entering the room only to return a moment later. "You may enter."

"Thank you. May you gold always flow." Harry said with a small bow before entering the room, again missing the look of surprise and respect on the goblins face.

As he entered he took a look around the room he was in. it was mostly decorated in gold, which wasn't really all that surprising, considering that gold was a favorite of the goblins. A moment later his eyes settled on a goblin that was sitting behind the desk positioned in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. My name is Ragnok. I am the head of Gringotts." The goblin said.

"Good morning, Mr. Ragnok. Please call me Harry." Harry said while holding his hand out toward the goblin.

The goblin gave a toothy smile as he shook Harry's hand. Ragnok then motioned for Harry to take a seat which he did.

"Ah, I had heard you were a unique wizard, Harry and you have proved it. Please call me Ragnok." Ragnok replied.

"Ok, Ragnok. But what do you mean by unique?" Harry asked confused.

"There are not many witches or wizards who would be polite to a goblin, let alone shake a goblins hand, Harry." Ragnok told him.

Harry frowned and shook his head at other wizards stupidity and prejudice. Oh well, there's nothing really that I can do about it at the moment. Harry thought with a sigh.

"You will find that I'm not like most wizards, Ragnok." He said.

"Well lets get down to business, shall we?" Ragnok asked.

Harry sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure if he was truly ready to hear Sirius' will but he would get through it.

"Very well. First order of business is the will of Sirius Orion Black." Ragnok said.

Ragnok opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a pensieve. He set it on the desk and tapped it twice with his finger. The liquid swirled in the bowl for a second before a 3D image of Sirius was standing in the middle of the bowl.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind (shut the hell up Moony) and body "and it's a sexy body too" (that's right girls I'm Hot), do here by declare this to be my last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."

"If you're listening to this, I guess that means I'm dead. Hopefully I died in battle and not of boredom stuck in that blasted house. If I died in battle saving you, Harry, please don't blame yourself. I love you and would do everything in my power to keep you alive, even if that means me being killed instead of you. So please do not blame yourself, remember all the good times we had. I will always be in your heart. Well, now that that's out of the way, on to the good stuff."

"To Remus Lupin, I leave 5 million galleons. Go and buy yourself some new clothes Moony, you deserve it. Live on, live happy, find someone to settle down with and have some cubs, whatever makes you happy, just go and do it."

"To Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, I leave you 5 million galleons and reinstate you back into the Black family. You were always my favorite cousin, Andy. I hope you and Ted have a wonderful life together."

"To Nymphadora Tonks, haha you can't hurt me now, I leave you 5 million galleons. Quit the Aurors, Nym, I know you don't really like being one. Find something you like doing and go for it. Find someone to settle down with, maybe a certain wolf, and have a family."

"To Hermione Granger, I leave you 5 million galleons with the stipulation that no more than a third of it is spent on books. Go wild Hermione. Thank you for being a real friend to Harry. You deserve it. And please Hermione, be careful and watch you back. You mean a lot to Harry, he thinks of you as a sister."

"To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you 1 million galleons. You were my second favorite cousin, 'Cissa. Have a good life."

"To Bellatrix LeStrange, I leave you nothing. I also here by declare you no longer part of the Black family. You betrayed the family by following that madman. I hope you rot in hell, Bella."

"And finally to my godson, Harrison James Potter, I leave you everything else. I here by declare you Head of House Black. Live Harry, live life how you want to not how others want you to, it's your life not theirs. Live life to the max. Find that someone that completes you, get married, have lots of children, be happy. I'll miss you and I will always love you, remember that, kiddo."

"This concludes my last will and testament."

The image of Sirius faded back into the pensive. Harry sat there with tears in his eyes, silently promising to do as Sirius asked of him. He would live his life as he saw fit. He would find someone to love and who loved him back. He finally looked up and was about to say something to Ragnok but Ragnok held up a hand and tapped the pensive three times. Harry looked back at the pensive and saw that it was starting to swirl again and Sirius reappeared.

"Hey kiddo, this part is just for you to hear. There are some things that you need to know. Though some of the things I would prefer not to tell you and I know it will upset you but you need to know. I was planning to tell you this summer but since your hearing it now, I didn't make it till then. I apologize for that."

"First thing you need to know is not to trust Dumbledore. He doesn't have your best interests in mind like he is always saying. He is trying to set it up so that either when you kill Voldemort you will die along side him or if you survived, Dumbledore will kill you saying that you were going dark. You see Harry, you are as, if not more, powerful than Dumbledore and he sees you as a threat to his fame and popularity. So plans to eliminate you once you have fulfilled your destiny. Yes, as much as I hate to say it kiddo, the prophecy is real."

"Next, I hate to be the one to tell you this, Harry, but while I was at Grimmauld Place I over heard a conversation between Molly, Ron and Ginny. They were talking about how they were getting tired of hanging out with you and how they should ask for more money. Ron was saying that Dumbledore had promised him Hermione as payment as well. Molly didn't seem happy about this but Ron assured her that he just wanted to play with her not marry her which calmed Molly down. Ginny was talking about how you were going to be her payment and how she couldn't wait till you two were married so that she could use your money. She was going on and on and on about all the things she was going to buy now that she was going to be rich and how many parties she would go to and throw herself. She was also complaining that you didn't seem interested in her though and that maybe it was time for the love potion to be used. Molly agreed and said that she would talk to Dumbledore about getting it."

"I'm sorry I had to tell you all that, kiddo. Please be careful and make sure that you learn and use a potion detection spell on everything you eat and drink. Well, now that that's out of the way, on to other stuff."

"As you are now the Head of House Black, it means that you are emancipated. You can now do magic out of Hogwarts, you can live wherever you want and you can also get your apparition license. Go wild, kiddo."

"You should ask the goblins for a blood test. That will tell you any family that you are the Head of and it should also tell you any skills you may have."

"I have a really bad feeling, Harry. Your mum and day were both rather powerful in their own right and the fact that you don't seem to be anywhere near their level is worrying. I think that you should also ask the goblins to have a cleansing ritual done. It does cost a bit but it is well worth it. A cleansing ritual is a ritual that will get rid of any blocks or foreign magic that may be on a person."

"Also, I should tell you, Harry, that the Malfoy family isn't really on the dark side. Lucius was forced to join because of his father. He does not trust Dumbledore, with good reason, and so won't go to him for help as Severus did. He passes information through Severus though Severus doesn't tell Dumbledore who the information is from, just that he has sources. The Malfoy's are trustworthy."

"Good luck, kiddo. Have fun and live life to the max. I don't want to see you until you are old with lots and lots of children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on."

The image of Sirius once again faded back into the pensive. Harry sat there quietly for a while, fighting tears of happiness, sadness, grief, anger and betrayal.

Anger and betrayal for what Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were doing and happiness, sadness and grief because Sirius was really gone, but seemed to be looking forward to the next great adventure.

"What's next Ragnok?" Harry asked once he had gained control of himself.

"First, there are some papers to sign to make everything legal. Than we will discuss your parents will." Ragnok said.

"My parents had a will?" Harry asked, shocked.

Ragnok looked surprised for a moment before going through some papers on his desk. He finally seemed to find the one he was looking for and read through it before looking up at Harry.

"I apologize, Harry. You were meant to hear your parents will when you were 11 but apparently you have yet to hear it. I will let you listen to it after we get through with the paperwork for Sirius Black's will, if that is ok." Ragnok said.

"That's fine." Harry said.

So Ragnok pushed a button his desk and another goblin entered. They spoke in Gobbledegook for a minute before the goblin left again. Ragnok then pulled out some papers and they spent the next half hour going through and signing everything before finally they were finished.

Just as they finished the other goblin re-entered with a pensive and handed it to Ragnok before leaving again. Ragnok set it on the desk and gave Harry a questioning look, asking silently if he was ready to hear his parents will. Harry nodded and Ragnok tapped the pensive twice. Lily and James Potter appeared in the middle of the bowl.

"I, James Potter, and I, Lily Potter ne Evans, being of sound mind and body, do here by declare this to be our last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."

"To Remus Lupin, we leave 5 million galleons. You are a great friend Moony. We hope that you live a long and enjoyable life."

"To Sirius Black, we leave 5 million galleons and custody of our son, Harrison James Potter. We know you don't need the money Padfoot but please keep it. You have always been a good friend. Please look after Harry for us."

"We leave everything else to out son, Harrison James Potter. He is to become the Head of House Potter at the age of 11 though he may not be able to do certain things till the age of 15."

"We would like to say now that if we were betrayed, it was Peter Pettigrew who was our secret keeper. Sirius Black was the decoy. We have left a letter in the care of Albus Dumbledore explaining this."

"Our son, Harry, should be placed with Sirius Black. If for some reason Sirius is unable to look after him, he should go to the following people in this order,

Remus Lupin

Alice and Frank Longbottom

Amelia Bones

Minerva McGonagall

If none of these people are available, Harry should be placed in a loving wizarding home. Under NO circumstances should he be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley and her family."

"Harry, honey, if you are listening to this, please know that we loved you with all our hearts and that we are sorry that we had to leave you. Hopefully you had a good life. Be yourself and enjoy your life."

"This concludes my last will and testament."

Harry was crying by the end of this. He missed his parents so much, it didn't matter that he barely remembered them. He still missed them. He was also angry with Dumbledore. Here was proof that he was never meant to go to the Dursleys and also Dumbledore had a letter that could have kept Sirius out of prison. The old coot had a lot to answer for.

Again they went through the paper work and signed everything that needed to be signed. Ragnok then got out two ring boxes from his desk draw. He slid them over to Harry and opened them. In the boxes were the Potter and Black family rings.

The Potter family ring was gold with a red ruby stone in the middle. On the ruby was a crest with a lion and griffin standing on their hind legs with their front paws touching. Between them was a sword and a wand crossed. All of this was on a blue background.

Harry picked the ring up and slid it onto his right ring finger. He felt a prick and something wash over him and then the ring resized to fit his finger.

The Black family ring was silver with a pure black onyx stone in the center of the ring. It had the Black family crest in the middle of the stone.

Harry slid this ring onto the same finger as the Potter ring and waited as he felt the same feelings run through him before the Black ring merged with the Potter ring.

"Now that that is done, would you like a break before we get on with things, Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"That sounds like a good idea Ragnok." Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and called a House-Elf to get them some refreshments. The two them just relaxed for a while before they had to get back to everything.

Chapter 4: The Will and Old Friends, Part 2

Once the two had finished their break, they got back to business.

"Well, Harry, would you like to have the blood test and the cleansing ritual done? The cleansing ritual will cost 1000 galleons," Ragnok asked.

"Yes, Please, Ragnok." Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and called a goblin into his office. They spoke for a moment in Gobbledegook before the second goblin left.

"The ritual should be ready for you as soon as we have completed the blood test." Ragnok told him.

Once everything was set up for the blood test, they began. Ragnok cut Harry's palm and let the blood drop into a bowl under his hand. Once the bottom of the bowl was covered the cut on Harry's hand was healed and a potion was added to the blood. Ragnok mixed the blood and potion while chanting in Goobledegook, before dropping a piece of parchment into the mixture and chanting again. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Once the light had cleared all that was left in the bowl was the parchment.

Ragnok reached into the bowl and handed it to Harry to read first. Harry looked at the parchment, not knowing if he really wanted to read what it said. With a sigh he started reading.

Name: Harrison James Potter-Black

Date of Birth: 31 July 1990

Father: James Harold Potter

Mother: Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans)

Families belonging to:

Potter

Black

Evans

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Merlin

Gifts

Metamorphmagi (Blocked, 15 January 1990, Lily Potter)

Multi- animagus (2 forms) (Blocked, 24 February 1990, Lily Potter)

Elvin Magic (Abilities listed below) (Blocked, 1 November 1991, Albus Dumbledore)

Occlumency

Legilimency

Swordsmanship

Graceful

Healing

Elemental

Staff handling and crafting

Photographic Memory

Beast-Speaker

Agility

Vampiric Magic (Abilities listed below) (Blocked, 1 November 1991, Albus Dumbledore)

Martial Arts

Graceful

Shadow Travel

Light and Quick on feet

Hand to Hand Combat

Photographic Memory

Aura Sight

Speed

Shadows

Magic

95% blocked (Albus Dumbledore, 5 January 1993)

Harry was shocked at the first part. He was the heir of the founders and Merlin. He also wondered what the Evans one was about. He thought that his mother was muggle-born. He'd have to remember to ask Ragnok.

He was furious at the second part. Who the hell was Dumbledore to block his skills and powers. It was a wonder that he managed to pass each class at Hogwarts. He was curious about the blocks from his mother so asked Ragnok about them.

"Well, Harry, I am not sure but I it may be explain be explained in this letter here." Ragnok said, while handing Harry a letter. "I apologize for not giving it to you earlier but it slipped my mind."

"That's fine, Ragnok. It's been a hectic morning." Harry replied before taking the letter and opening it.

My Dearest Harry

If you are reading this, then it is as I feared and your father and I are dead. I have left this letter with Ragnok with the instructions to give to you when he first sees you, which should be when you are 11. There are a few things that you need to know, honey.

First, I have placed 2 blocks on your skills. First was metamorph. We decided to block this as every time someone you liked came over you would morph into them. The second skill we decided to block was your animagus abilities. This was for pretty much the same reason. When ever someone turned into their animal form you would too. I had hoped to remove these by your 11th birthday at the latest. Your father left instructions with Dumbledore to remove these when you entered Hogwarts if we were not around to do it ourselves.

Second, what I'm about to tell you only your father knew. I am not muggle-born as many think. Apparently my parents were magical but had retreated to the muggle world before I was born because of the war. They wanted to live in relative peace and start a family. So they lived completely muggle. They didn't even talk about magic and they locked their wands away. They had thought about going back to the magical world when Petunia got her Hogwarts letter but it never came. Petunia was a squib. When I got my letter they were so happy. I always wondered how they accepted the magical world so fast. It wasn't till their will was read and I received a letter that I found out. The letter explained everything. So you see, Harry, you are not a half blood. You are a pure blood. Not that blood should matter much. But unfortunately it does matter and you can go further if you are a pure blood.

Third, your father and I both have magical creature blood running through our families. So there is a chance that you may get some or all of their magics.

You father has vampire blood in his family. You could get all the magics of the vampire race or just some or even none. Don't worry honey, even if you do get all the magics you won't actually turn in to a vampire or have to drink blood. You'll just be able to do their magics. Some of the abilities you may get are, you could be able to shadow travel, you could be quick and silent on your feet, be, graceful, you could have a natural talent at Martial Arts and Hand to Hand Combat.

My family has elf blood. Not house elves, true elves. As I said before you could get all the magics of the Elvin race or just some or even none. Some of the abilities of the Elvin race are, swordsmanship, elemental, grace, light on your feet, agile and have a natural talent for healing, as well as Occlumency and Legilimency.

There a few other abilities that you may or may not get but these are the most common.

Remember, Harry, that your father and I will always love you no matter what. Our biggest hope for you was that you grow up loved and cared for and that you be yourself no matter what anyone tells you.

We love you, Honey, take care,

Mum

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes quickly. It was nice to know that they loved him. Sure, he had been told by other people that they loved him but it was different hearing it from his mother.

"I promise that I'll be myself no matter what from now on mum. I love you and dad too." He whispered to the letter before looking up and motioning for Ragnok to continue.

"If you are ready, Harry, we will go and do the cleansing ritual now." Ragnok said.

Harry nodded and stood up with Ragnok before following him out the door. He followed Ragnok down several different halls, which he knew he would never be able to find his way out of if left alone, before they finally stopped at a door with runes carved into the surface.

"This is one of our ritual chambers. The runes are wards so that the surrounding building is safe from any problems." Ragnok explained before leading Harry into the room across the hall. Inside the room was a plain white robe. "Please change into this robe and only this robe. Nothing else if you want the ritual to work. I will be waiting outside."

Harry nodded and Ragnok left the room. Harry undressed completely and pulled on the robe. Well, at least it's a closed robe and not an open one. He thought with a blush. He folded his clothes neatly and left them on the bench before leaving the room to meet Ragnok.

Ragnok nodded and lead him into the ritual chamber. Inside the walls were covered with the same type of runes as the door. There was a large circle on the floor with a raised platform on the floor. The raised platform was a rectangle shape and was about up to his waist. There were about 30 goblins in the room. Some seemed to be making last minute checks and the others were standing around the outside of the circle.

"Now, Harry, all you have to do is lay on the raised platform. We will then sprinkle several potions and herbs over you before we start the spell. Once we start the spell there is no going back. The spell lasts for 15 minutes while it is removing all the blocks on you. It will hurt a lot as the blocks are being removed. More so because of the length of time they have been on. So if you are sure you would like to do this, please lay on the raised platform." Ragnok explained to Harry.

"Ok, Ragnok. I trust you." Harry nodded and went to lay on the platform.

All the goblins in the room looked surprised. Not only had this human called Ragnok by his name but he had said that he trusted him. Also add to the fact that Ragnok called the human by his first name, which was forbidden unless asked by said human, and you could understand why they were surprised. The goblins decided that they liked this human.

As the goblins made the finishing touches on preparing him, throwing potions and herbs over him, Harry lay there and hoped that it wouldn't hurt too much. He really didn't like pain, but then again, not many people did. As the goblins moved to stand around the outside of the circle, Harry sighed, it was time for the spell.

As the goblins started chanting, Harry started to feel a tingle run throughout his body. Well that's not so bad. Harry thought. Only a moment later he felt agonizing pain rip through his body. He bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming. He didn't notice that he was hovering a few feet above the platform or that he was glowing a bright white.

After what seemed like years but was really only 15 minutes the pain stopped. Harry tried really hard to stay awake but couldn't and slipped into unconsciousness, missing the look of respect on all the goblins faces, as there had never been a human who had stayed conscious throughout the whole procedure before.

When Harry woke up it took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was still on the platform but most of the goblins had left. Ragnok was over in one corner quietly talking to another goblin while a few more were cleaning up.

Harry looked closer at the other goblin that Ragnok was talking to and realized that it was Griphook. As if sensing his stare, Ragnok turned to him and smiled his toothy smile before the two of them came over.

"Hello, Harry, How are you?" Ragnok asked.

Harry stopped and thought. Something was different about himself. Then it clicked he felt lighter.

"Hello Ragnok, I'm fine. I feel lighter. As if something has been lifted from my shoulders." Harry said. He then turned to Griphook. "Hello, Griphook. I trust everything is going well for you?"

Noticing the looks of shock on all the goblins faces he wondered if he had done something to offend them.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you." Harry quickly explained.

"No, Mr. Potter. You did not say anything wrong or offend anyone. It was just a surprise that you knew my name." Griphook said.

"Please call me Harry and you were the first goblin that I ever met. You took me down to my vault." Harry said.

"Yes, I remember." Griphook said with a smile. "I apologize but I must be going."

"Of course. May your gold always flow." Harry said with a small bow.

"Yours too, Harry. Thank you." A very surprised Griphook said before leaving.

"You are full of surprises, Harry." Ragnok said with a smile.

"Yep, that's me, Mr. Surprise." Harry said jokingly.

Ragnok smiled before leading Harry back to the room across the hall so that he could have a shower and get changed. This surprised Harry because he could have sworn that the shower hadn't been there earlier but then he shrugged. He really should be used to this by now. He had lived in the magical world for 5 years now and he was still surprised when things appeared out of nowhere.

He finished showering and changing and left the room to follow Ragnok back down all the different halls.

"If its ok with you, Harry, we will head to the public will reading now." Ragnok said.

"It's time for that already?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It is currently 1.45pm Harry." Ragnok told him.

"Ok, let's go then." Harry said.

So they headed down to the conference room that would be used. They entered through the backdoor as to not attract attention of the people waiting to be let in at the front door. Once inside Ragnok, with a wicked smile, asked Harry if he would like a hooded cloak so as to hide his presence at first? Harry smiled back and accepted his offer. He was given a black hooded cloak which he immediately put on and pulled the hood up as the will was about to start.

A moment later the doors were opened and people came in. There was the Tonks family, Narcissa Malfoy, the Weasley family, Hermione, Dumbledore and Remus.

Dumbledore immediately headed for Ragnok ignoring Harry who was standing next to Ragnok.

"I have authorization here to accept or decline anything on Harry Potter's behalf." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Potter needs to be here Mr. Dumbledore as he is the main beneficiary. You know this Mr. Dumbledore." Ragnok said.

"Harry has signed this letter saying that I am here on his behalf." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore handed the letter over to Ragnok when he motioned for it while under the cloak Harry was mad. He had never signed anything. Dumbledore hadn't even mentioned the will to him at all. He looked up as Ragnok started to talk again.

"This is a forgery Mr. Dumbledore." He said bearing his teeth. Goblins didn't take well to forged signatures.

"I assure you that it is not." Dumbledore said confidently.

"Is this genuine?" Ragnok asked while handing Harry the letter.

Harry took the letter and looked at it just to see what he had supposedly written.

To Whom It May Concern

I leave Albus Dumbledore in charge of anything I may get from Sirius Blacks will. I do not want any of it.

Harry James Potter

If Harry thought he was mad before, he was furious now. The old bastard was trying to get his inheritance.

"No, it is not." Harry almost hissed.

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the person in the cloak. Who was this person to tell the goblins that the letter wasn't real? Well it wasn't real, but that was beside the point.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Dumbledore asked. "And what right do you have to say that this letter is fake. I assure you that it is not."

By now everyone was watching the scene. Wondering who this cloaked figure was and why he was basically calling Dumbledore a liar by saying that the letter was forged.

Harry had had enough of this so he pulled the hood of his cloak back to reveal himself.

"I am the one this letter is apparently from and I assure you Dumbledore that I did not write this letter, nor is this my signature." Harry said, trying to stay calm.

Everyone looked shocked. Dumbledore seemed to be the most shocked though.

"Harry. What are you doing here? Come, we must get you back to your relatives." Dumbledore said, conveniently forgetting that he had just been trying to steal Harry's inheritance.

"So you just expect me to forget that you were just trying to pass a forged letter from me and let you steal my inheritance. I think not Dumbledore. I am staying." Harry said. Ron thought about Harry "Harry what happened to you your taller than me and you have a streak of red hair"

"HARRY POTTER. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT. APOLOGIZE NOW AND DO AS HE SAYS." Came the roaring voice of Molly Weasley.

Harry turned to her and studied her for a moment before responding.

"And what the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do. You are not my fucking mother; you are not even my god damn guardian. Dumbledore is not my fucking guardian either So explain to my why the fuck should I listen to you Bitch?" Harry hissed.

Everyone looked shocked. They had all believed that Harry thought of Mrs. Weasley as a mother. Apparently that was not the case. Ron and Ginny were bright red in anger and screamed at Harry "DON'T TALK TO OUR MOTHER THAT WAY POTTER"and Hermione looked confused at him she also thought really loudly "HARRY IS FUCKING HOT". Harry gave her a signal that he would talk to her later. She nodded to let him know that she got the message.

Before anything else could be said Ragnok cut in. "If everyone is ready, we will start."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but Harry walked right past him and sat in the chair next to Ragnok's chair and Hermione quickly took the chair on the other side of him.

Dumbledore did not look happy and tried one more time to convince Harry to let him handle it and go back to his relatives. But Harry ignored him. Once again Dumbledore tried to say something but Ragnok interrupted him.

"If you are here for the reading of Sirius Black's will please take a seat NOW. If you are not here for the will please leave." Ragnok said glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. He would get to Harry after the will. Everyone took a seat. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Harry for his attitude toward Dumbledore and Ron and Ginny were glaring at him for his treatment of their mum and everyone else was just watching, waiting to see if something else happened. Ragnok cleared his throat and everyone looked to him. He brought out the pensive and tapped it twice.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind (shut the hell up Moony) and body, do here by declare this to be my last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."

Remus gave a soft laugh at the sound mind comment and abruptly stopped when Sirius told him to shut up then laughed again at how well his friend knew him.

"If you're listening to this, I guess that means I'm dead. Hopefully I died in battle and not of boredom stuck in that blasted house. If I died in battle saving you, Harry, please don't blame yourself. I love you and would do everything in my power to keep you alive, even if that means me being killed instead of you. So please do not blame yourself, remember all the good times we had. I will always be in your heart. Well, now that that's out of the way, on to the good stuff."

Harry smiled sadly at hearing that again. Almost everyone smiled at the last part.

"To Remus Lupin, I leave 5 million galleons. Go and buy yourself some new clothes Moony, you deserve it. Live on, live happy, find someone to settle down with and have some cubs, whatever makes you happy, just go and do it."

Remus smiled with tears in his eyes. He had glanced at Tonks when the mention of settling down and having cubs came up but shook his head and sighed sadly. She wouldn't want me. Who wants a werewolf? He thought to himself.

"To Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, I leave you 5 million galleons and reinstate you back into the Black family. You were always my favorite cousin, Andy. I hope you and Ted have a wonderful life together."

Andy and Ted Tonks both smiled sadly.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, haha you can't hurt me now, I leave you 5 million galleons. Quit the Aurors, Nym, I know you don't really like being one. Find something you like doing and go for it. Find someone to settle down with, maybe a certain wolf, and have a family."

Tonks looked annoyed at the use of her first name, then shocked when she heard the amount left for her, the happy that she could finally quit her job and then embarrassed when the wolf comment came up causing Remus to look at her in confusion.

"To Hermione Granger, I leave you 5 million galleons with the stipulation that no more than a third of it is spent on books. Go wild Hermione. Thank you for being a real friend to Harry. You deserve it. And please Hermione, be careful and watch you back. You mean a lot to Harry, he thinks of you as a sister."

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes. She promised herself that she would always stick to Harry no matter what. He was like the little brother she never had. Like Tonks she was shocked at the amount left to her.

"To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you 1 million galleons. You were my second favorite cousin, 'Cissa. Have a good life."

Narcissa smiled and wiped a tear away.

"To Bellatrix LeStrange, I leave you nothing. I also here by declare you no longer part of the Black family. You betrayed the family by following that madman. I hope you rot in hell, Bella."

There was a general air of agreement to this from all those in the room.

"And finally to my godson, Harrison James Potter, I leave you everything else. I here by declare you Head of House Black. Live Harry, live life how you want to not how others want you to, it's your life not theirs. Live life to the max. Find that someone that completes you, get married, have lots of children, be happy. I'll miss you and I will always love you, remember that, kiddo.""This concludes my last will and testament."Dumbledore did not look happy about this last part. He started to speak only to be interrupted again, this time by Ron Weasley. "THAT'S IT? WHAT ABOUT US. WE WERE HIS FRIENDS TOO. WE WERE THE ONES THAT HAD TO PUT UP WITH HIM DURING THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS. WHY DON'T WE GET ANYTHING? THAT STUPID DOG." Ron yelled."Mr. Weasley, if you could kindly lower your voice." Ragnok said. "What is said in the will is what we will follow. Your family was not mentioned and so you get nothing.""WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GET NOTHING. WE PUT UP WITH THAT BOY EVERY SUMMER SINCE HIS FIRST YEAR. WE DESERVE SOMETHING IN RETURN." Mrs. Weasley screamed. "WHY DOES HERMIONE GET SOMETHING BUT WE DON'T. WE DID MORE THAN SHE DID." Ron was yelling signaled to the guards in the room and Mrs. Weasley and Ron were forcibly lead out of the room. Harry was furious at Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Who did they think they were? If Sirius didn't want to leave them anything then he didn't have to. And he wasn't even going to mention the fact that they "PUT UP WITH HIM" during the summer holidays. They were the ones that invited him over. Any thoughts that he had of maybe still being friends with Ron just went flying out the window. He really hoped the rest of the Weasley's were not like Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley."I apologize for their outbursts." Arthur said, still looking shocked at his wife and youngest sons nodded in understanding and the rest of the Weasley's left. Everyone else who had not received anything were asked to leave. Dumbledore tried to stay but reluctantly left when Ragnok threatened to have the guards throw him out. I'll just grab Harry as he leaves Gringotts. Dumbledore thought to himself. He was furious that Harry had somehow managed to get here. He had had plans for all that money. Well he would just have to keep using the Potter's money. So with a nod to himself he left the bank. Back in the room everyone who had received something was asked to sign some papers. Once that was done they left. Hermione had tried to stay and talk to Harry but Harry told her that he still had some business here and that he would catch up with her soon. After making him promise to catch up with her she left as well. Now it was back to just Ragnok and Harry. "Shall we go back to my office and go over what you now own or would you like to leave it for another day?" Ragnok asked. "No, now's fine." Harry said. And so the two of them headed toward Ragnok's office. Harry you should know that you now own hogwarts and all of diagon and knockturn alley along with twelve houses from the blacks and twenty from the potters ragnok said to Harry as soon as the door was shut and that was when Harry fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry came around Ragnok said (now that you are awake we can discuss our more pressing business) Harry said (like what) Your marriage contracts said Ragnok with a very evil looking grin Hermione interrupted then and said (contracts as in plural) Ragnok just grinned Harry just said okay just tell me now please Ragnok said okay you have marriage contracts to the houses of Black, Abbot, Bones, Delacour, Greengrass, Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Li, Chang, Malfoy, Carrow, Tonks, Clearwater, Granger, Davies,

Patil, Brown, lovegood, Zambini, and multiple others that are too tedious to go through Harry Just Screamed (HOLY FUCK MAN YOU MEAN I HAVE TO MARRY ALL THOSE GIRLS I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE )then he Fainted


End file.
